What were you thinking?
by xXTardisGal301Xx
Summary: One-shot: Eleven/River, River tries on one of The Doctor's old outfits, just for fun! My first story so if you have the time then please review it for me, thanks! :)


**_Note to reader_****: I adore this couple, don't you?! It is the most tragic concept for a love story ever… BBC… Why?! Anyway this is my first even attempt at writing anything so if you'd take the time to review it that would be greatly appreciated, a bit of Eleven/River fluff/drabble set post 'Flesh and Stone' it takes a darker tone closer to the end…but try to enjoy it anyway! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately!)**

"River!" The Doctor's voice echoed through the hollow bare walls of his age old companion as he marched through the corridors. "River!" He yelled again, pausing as he turned another corner in the endless maze of hallways. "Come on old girl, where is she?" The Doctor whispered as he stroked the wall briefly. The TARDIS vibrated softly under his finger-tips as the old timelord continued venturing deeper into his machine. "River!" Eventually, The Doctor's ears picked up a faint rustling noise; he followed it until he wound up at connecting corridors with a door ajar to the right. "R- River?" The timelord stuttered, creeping towards the door hesitantly, before swinging his head around to view the room beyond.

The room in question had the appearance of a massive jumble sale; clothes littered the floor and furniture, discarded jackets, hats, socks, ties and shirts strewn across tables and chairs, over and on top of various wardrobes. The timelord smiled warmly at the sight before him, taking a step through the doorway, his eyes darted around the room resting upon a privacy screen that stood near the back wall. There was a slim black dress slung over said screen and the rustling noise of clothes coming from behind it. "River?" The Doctor questioned "What are you up to?" "All in good time sweetie, all in good time!" River's voice filled the room, her husband sighed. He hated waiting. "River just tell me, what are you doing?" "Spoilers!" She sang happily. The Doctor huffed loudly, but couldn't stop the grin forcing its way onto his features as he crouched to sit down, and spotted a centuries old cream cricket jacket on the coffee table opposite.

After twiddling his thumbs for five minutes the rustling stopped. "Ready?" River sang from behind the screen "I'd be more ready if I knew what you had in store for me!" The timelord replied, slumping back on his chair. River smiled smugly to herself before walking out from behind the cover. The Doctor immediately straightened up at the sight of his gorgeous timelady. She was wearing an old fashioned checked waistcoat in different shades of brown and a long brown jacket with huge buttons and pockets. She was also wearing similar coloured trousers and shoes and a silk crimson coloured neck chief. However the thing that stuck out most was defiantly the fourteen foot long multi-coloured scarf that hung loosely around her neck. There was also a hat identical colour's to the jacket balanced precariously upon her large golden curls which bobbed rhythmically as she moved her head. Her lips and nails were the same shade of blood red as the neck chief, she was grinning widely, her perfect teeth shining a brilliant pearly white.

A quiet gasp escaped from The Doctor's parted lips. She looked stunning! "Whaddaya think?!" River asked brightly, spinning gracefully on the spot. "You…You look…Wow…" He whispered. River smirked, slowly sauntering towards her husband "So you agree, I pull it off better than you did?!" She said winking "I wouldn't go that far" The Doctor voiced, sounding genuinely stunned, it was an under-statement to say she had him wrapped around her little finger, she had him wrapped around her entire hand. River removed the scarf from her neck and swung it around the gawping timelord pulling them closer until River was sitting on his lap. She leaned forward so their foreheads were touching "do you know what I found when I was digging this old thing out?" River asked. Her warm breath caressing The Doctor's features "what did you find?" He whispered leaning in even closer. "This!" She smirked cheerfully pulling away abruptly and flashing a rainbow coloured patchwork coat in front of The Doctor's eyes, he grimaced. "Look at this!" She beamed holding it above her head laughing. The timelord groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Please never let me see that again!" He murmured. River tossed the coat aside and The Doctor raised his head back to her level. "Oh Doctor…" She whispered placing her hand to cup his chin "what were you thinking?" River's thumb stroked across the timelord's jawline sending shivers down his spine. His gangly legs spasamed awkwardly as they normally do when people act this way around him. "I suppose… That was my… Rebellious period!" The Doctor said helplessly trying to act romantic. River chuckled once more and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together softly. She broke apart slowly and smiled tenderly. "My River Song, don't ever change!" They both giggled childishly "oh don't you worry sweetie, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!" The Doctor's smile never faltered but both his hearts dropped to the pit of his stomach. He tried not to dwell on it, but it was always there in the back of his mind, you can't forget things like that, the library, his last face. It was Rivers turn to act stunned, as The Doctor wrapped his arms around her suddenly "Don't change…" He murmured into her hair. "Never" she reassured, clinging onto him tightly. The timelord and his timelady _"you and me, time and space, you watch us run!"_

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
